Love is Faithful
by PopTop38
Summary: Full Summary inside. Caius/OC and James/OC. "Life is tough, little one. But Love is tougher." "But why though?" "Who knows? Perhaps it's to prepare us for the other hardships of Life... There is one thing I do know, my beloved." "What?" "Love...is Faithful. As long as you stay faithful to Love in return, eternal happiness will be in the palm of your hands."


**A/n: This storyline belongs to RosesMasksAndFangs107, who I think has changed their username to something else, but anyway. I'm just one of the dedicated writers who likes to fill out the story.**

* * *

Sophia was brought to the Volturi when she was six years old, due to her strange powers. They each love and adore her, her meaning the world to them all, but she is even more precious and important to one member of the Volturi in particular, a ruthless king of the name of Caius. When she turns eighteen, the Volturi decides that Sophia is ready to know about Caius's mating bond to her, but when the nomad vampire, James, shows up in Volterra, he becomes determined to have Sophia for himself. Caius and James must fight to win her love, but who will she choose when both men have a hold over her that not even she understands? Caius, who would do anything for her and who seems to understand her better than she knows herself? Or James, who ignites such lust and desire in her that she has never felt before? She wants both of them, but she can only have one in the end. Possessive Caius and Possessive James.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Tiny snowflakes drifted down from the gray clouds hovering above in the sky, swirling in graceful patterns until landing onto the cobblestone streets below. It was the night of Christmas Eve in Volterra, for everyone was in their homes, snuggled up in blankets or cuddled up in front of crackling fireplaces as they gave each other early presents. Utterly peaceful, a family's happy laughter was the only sound in the night. Caius sighed as he leaned against the wall of his brick home. His coven mates and guard, who were practically family to him too though he would never admit it, was doing the exact same thing. Every once in a while, Aro's familiar glee-filled laugh would cut through the silence.

How come he wasn't celebrating with them on such a serene night; partaking in the cheery festivities with a small smile on his face? To be quite honest, he didn't know why. In the middle of passing gifts to everyone, he had had a sudden urge to come outside and just…wait. So he did, with hands tucked in the pockets of his suit pants and the hood of his cloak shielding his face like a dark shield. Thirty minutes have already past now, and yet no sign of whatever he was supposed to find has come. Prepared to go back inside, Caius froze like a statue when a small figure appeared out of nowhere and began to walked to the frozen fountain in the middle of the square. Almost like it was immune to the bitter cold weather, it climbed up on the bricks of the fountain and began to skip around slowly. That's when Caius felt the urge in his chest become strong, so strong that it yanked him a couple feet away from the castle.

Staring around at the deserted square for any signs of anyone else, he pulled his hood down more and then strode over to the child. His fur boots left deep footprints on the snow covered ground, reminding him to get rid of any evidence of his movement.

He probably looked like some type of ghoulish figure once he stopped in front of the child, who merely glanced at him before continuing with its playful skipping. In closer examination however, he noticed the child was a young girl and oddly enough, a beautiful one at that. Her hair was a auburn brown color that seemed to shine like moonlight underneath the hood of her purple coat. She had the soft face and features of a newly born angel, glowing and all. But the one facet that seemed to stick out the most, was her wide sea green colored eyes that stared down at him with sweet innocence, not even a hint of fear.

Entranced at the sight of this angelic child before him, Caius pushed back his hood and fell to his knees onto the piles of snow.

"_Mio angelo_," He whispered in a reverent tone, laying his hands on the stones of the fountain. The mysterious girl gave a soft smile at his words and said, "I've been expecting you for a long time, mister." She wrapped her arms around Caius's neck who gasped silently over her shoulder. They stayed like that for several seconds before breaking apart in a almost reluctant manner.

Recovering his sense of talking, Caius asked in a suspicious voice with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean, child? Have you come to cause harm?" Was this girl really some type of angel, coming to bring hellish wrath down upon him for his past sins when he was mortal? If she was, he would take it with grace for he most certainly would be satisfied for this young girl to be the last thing he ever see. Patiently, he waited for the girl to change into her true form and bring down the sword of heavenly justice over his head …but she only giggled, holding her small hands to her mouth as the pleasant sounds of amusement glided out her throat.

Shaking her head, she said, "I've been watching you from over there." She pointed at a shadowy corner from across the square. "I wanted to see you…but was scared."

"And why have you been wanting to see _me_?" Caius questioned in a more curious then suspicious tone, getting up on one knee. That was the true question he was aiming at. Unless this young girl was mistaking him for someone else, he couldn't see how she would be interest to see him if they didn't even know each other.

A small look of confusion took over the girl's expression. "Oh, aren't you like the others? Like Felix and Heidi?"

Caius flinched and gave a sharp hiss of surprise at the mention of some of his guards. Like lightning, he stood up in a flash and leaned over the girl with his teeth bared like a dog. "How do you know about those two?" If a human, and a young one at that, has find out about vampires, it's most likely that other humans know too. And that means a bucket load of undeniable trouble for the Volturi.

The girl gazed back at him with unnaturally calm eyes, lips turned down into a frown. She crossed her arms before speaking in a scolding tone, "First of all, it's not polite to show your teeth at someone, so put them away." Almost immediately, Caius hid his teeth from sight. Oddly enough, he felt a sense of embarrassment from his reprimanding. This mortal barely comes up to his waist and yet, he would do what she say in a heartbeat. _What is wrong with me_, he questioned anxiously in his thoughts, running a hand down his hair in nervousness. A habit he picked up in this life from when he was human sadly.

"Second of all, I know about Felix and Heidi… because I met them last Christmas." The girl shrugged her shoulders and sat down, picking up some snow beside her and rolling it into a ball.

Caius, lost at what to do, paced back and forth in front of her with agitated strides. On one hand, he could kill this girl to stop the news of vampires living in Volterra from spreading. A sharp, electric-like pain stung slithered down his spine at the idea, causing him to clench his teeth in agony and forget that plan. Besides, that would mean a family would notice her disappearance, and would come searching for her. He just…wouldn't be able to stand the sight of people going around and asking if they've seen this girl. Hell, he was not even sure if the child knew what Felix, Heidi, and he was. Probably just thinks they're very pale strangers, with the grace and beauty that no one has ever seen and eyes the color of freshly dropped blood. Caius stopped in place when that thought came into mind. _My eyes…the child has seen my eyes!_

Paralyzed with shock, he snapped his gaze to the girl who was intensely focusing on the snowball in her hand, paying no mind to him. Clearing his throat for her attention, he spoke out, "What is your name, little one?"

Satisfied with her creation, the girl laid the snowball down. "Sophia is what I go by," she mumbled as a answer for him, leaning down for more snow. Caius raised a eyebrow though, and waved his hand for her to continue.

Minutes passed by in silence until Sophia glared back at him and said with an intone of annoyance, "I don't have a last name, if that is what you're waiting for me to say." She lowered her gaze to the ground and clutched her fur- tipped hood closer to her face.

Caius furrowed his eyebrows when he heard sniffles come from her, and smelled the salty scent of tears tainting the pure air. Suddenly, a strong burst of compassion bloomed inside him, knocking away all his worries and doubts, and making him concentrate only on the crying girl.

"What do you mean ,'you don't have a last name'? Everybody has some last name that comes from a specific family. I'm willing to bet you have a beautiful one. How about you tell me," he said in a uncharacteristically gentle voice as he sat down next to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

Sophia shook her head though, and moved away from his hand. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "I don't have one because…I'm an orphan! In fact, I've been in the orphanage since I was two months old! Okay, you happy now?" Sobs racked at her throat when she finally admitted it to him, the sobs causing her whole body to shake. In an instance, Caius felt awkward. How was he to comfort the girl?

Slowly, as if knowing that Caius could not help her, Sophia swallowed up the rest of her sobs and brushed her tearstained cheeks with the back of her hand. "I guess I better get back to the orphanage. Goodbye, Mister…" Sophia trailed off, realizing she didn't even know the mysterious stranger's name.

"Caius," He informed her with an amused smile, standing up when she did. Sophia tilted her head slightly, and then gave a serious nod and turned away back to the direction of her orphanage.

"Wait!" Caius suddenly yelled, reaching out his hand to the girl. Sophia spun around with an look of confusion.

"Perhaps, you would like to see Felix and Heidi once more. I'm sure they would be delighted to see you," Caius offered, with an friendly grin, but a peculiar look in his eyes. Almost immediately, Sophia's eyes brightened like the stars above.

"Really?" She squeaked excitedly, bouncing up on her toes.

"Of course," Caius replied, holding out his hand for her to grab. Subtly bouncing with joy, Sophia connected her hand with his, allowing Caius to lead her back to the gaping shadows where he had appeared from.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good enough? Not enough? Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
